fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Timetraveler From The East
}} Timetraveler From The East is a new animated televison series being broadcasted by The Random Channel. It is heavily based on Doctor Who and follows a random civilian named Andrew Scott (Duncan Botwood) who fixies mistakes in time to perfect the future. He is joined by Deapan Snarker god Death (Bailey Wilson) and overly-happy teenage girl Tamara Kinkaid (Sarah Vowell). Together, they perfect the future. Characters Main Andrew Scott (Duncan Botwood) - A myestrious funny dapper chap that has the all-mighty power to travel through time with a Stopwatch. He was chosen to do so by the Timedemon. He's best friends with Death, knowing him since childhood. He's more "street smart" than regular smart. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a brown Cable Coat with black boots. He has an odd obsession with Peppermint and eats them all the time, so his breath smells like Peppermint, but he's VERY, very, very obsessvie with what clothes he wears, and spends half his time at Convenice Stores, much to the dismay of Death. He apparently has a french Pen Pal he has been writing to for years. Plays are his favorite type of Literature, and enjoys a great amount of drama in them. He speaks in a british accent. Death (Baliey Wilson) - The Lancer to Andrew. He's the sarcastic person you would expect of him, and is alot of time Captian Obvious ("When I die - funreal."). His scythe collects the souls of ones that horribly disfigure the future, and he takes much pride in it, saying that Andrew wouldn't be anything without him. Witch is true, the two have a very strong bond that can't be easily broken. Death is much more of a punk oppossed to Andrew, who's more of a Gentleman. He detests shopping with Andrew, but thankfully they are interrupted mid-way to missons. He has a very simple way of like, and takes less sorrow of soul-sucking than Andrew does. He wears a black cloak that covers his face expect for his glowing red eyes and his gas-mask. He has a Bane-like voice. Tamara Kinkaid (Sarah Vowell) - An annoying "half-glass full" kind of girl. She's greatly disliked by Andrew and Death alike, but somehow finds to come on more than half of their missons. She uses the weapon of "heart" to defeat her opponents, witch has almost always fails. She finds a random subject to talk about every single episode such as Unicorns, how the Master Gunnery Sergant rank patch looks like a Pineapple, etc. She's part the Cheerleader squad, and is so very flexible. Her ancestor was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. She's the polar opposite of death. She speaks in a voice that could be compared to the voices of Blue and Pink of the Charile the Unicorn series, but slighty different. Recurring Timedemon (Keith David) - A mongolian death worm that controls all time, beginning to start, and leaves right in the center of it: The Lounge Of Time. He seems to neglect Andrew even though he was the one that gave him the Stopwatch and sent him on the missons, though might of done it because it put Andrew in danger. He critcizes Andrew and Death, even when they accoplish something, he says they "do it wrong". Andrew wants to backlash at him, but is too afraid. Death, being immortal, says he will, but has yet to do so. He's really controlled Micheal Jackson since he can't really become a jazz singer, even though he wants to very badly. Andrew, Death, and Tamara have supsicons about him Mr. Matchiachi (Wayne Koseter) - The owner of a japanese all-you-can-eat-buffet that Andrew and Death go to for brain food. He's very short-tempered and yells at overweight customers, having to buy new food, every day after day, because they eat it all up and he doesn't get enough money. Because of that, he detests the Goverment and wants them destroyed, and uses Andrew and Death for his campagain to take them down town. Andrew and Death only help him because they didn't want it to be closed down. ??? (Chuck Huber) - A black-masked stalker that stalks Andrew and Death at convenice stores. He seems to know much about Andrew and Death and cameos in every episode watching them. He is never given a name, and has only been seen by Death once, but he shook it off. Guest Stars David Hasslehoff (David Hasslehoff) - The legendary actor. He has problems with his life, and needs Andrew, Death, and Tamara to help him with a odd specimen of sea-life he found. He seems to be the only one that likes Tamara. He's pretty much one of the most famous actors ever, and is respected greatly by Andrew, him being a great fan. He is overly-strong, though he never works out, when asked he gets nervous and says "NOT STEROIDS AT ALL!" Episodes Six 22 Minutes have been ordered and produced. If it gets good ratings, it will have more episodes See them here Triva *Much of it is inspired by Doctor Who. Andrew Scott is based off The Tenth Doctor, and Tamara is based off many of The Doctor's female compainons. Category:Animated series Category:Nicktoons Category:Television series